1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic toner having superior coloring properties, and a recording method making use of a magnetic developer comprising the magnetic toner. The present invention also relates to a recording method using a developer comprising a magnetic toner having superior coloring properties.
2. Related Background Art
Previous one-component magnetic developers commonly contain opaque metal ferromagnetic particles in the inner parts of toner particles primarily composed of a thermoplastic resin. These one-component developers one suitable for making a record of a magnetic image with a black or a dull color. It, however, has been difficult for such a developer to make a record with a bright color.